


Unverhofft Papa-Bruder

by Schattenspieler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deutscher Orden, England als Hexer, Familie, Freundschaft, M/M, Neue Hoffnung, Prussia als Kind, Trauer und Schmerz, Vergangenheit
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Wiedervereinigung kommt es, dass Gilbert jede Menge freie Zeit hat und sein kleiner Bruder nach und nach fast alle Aufgaben von der Bundesrepublik Deutschland übernimmt. Auch in den Köpfen schwindet mit der Zeit das Denken von Ost und West. Gilbert verschwindet. Ludwig kann es nicht ertragen und sucht nach einen Weg seinen Bruder zu erhalten, doch kein Land weiß Rat. Wird er seinen Bruder rette können?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashesofthesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/gifts).



> Als Grundlage dient eine Ff in der Länder aus tragisch verstorbenen Kindern Wiedererstehen. Ich werde auf einige Elemente aus der Geschichte "To You Whom I Call Brother" von Ashesofthesoul zurückgreifen. 
> 
> Daher will ich den Prolog "Ashesofthesoul" widmen!
> 
> Eine zweite Inspiration war ….nee das verrate ich jetzt doch noch nicht xD'

** ~*~ 05. August 2027 - 23 Uhr 16 ~*~ **

  
  
Er musste seine Hände beschäftigen. Er nahm ein neues Kleidungsstück aus dem Trockner, faltete es akkurat. Kaum waren seine großen Hände leer zitterten sie wieder. Dieses verdammte Zittern! Als wären seine Knochen innerhalb seines Körpers von Eis ummantelt. Mit ungutem Gefühl ging er zum Wäschetrockner zurück, die Hände zu festen Fäusten geballt, seine stumpfen Nägel trieben kleine rote Halbmonde in sein Fleisch - es tat weh, aber Schmerz war gut! Der Schmerz hielt seinen Geist besetzt, hielt ihn ab über Heute nach zudenken - über Alles nachzudenken. Sein Blick glitt in das Innere der Trommel - sie war fast leer! Er öffnete seine verkrampfte Faust, griff zitternd nach einem einzelnen Hemd, kehrte zum kleinen Tisch in der Ecke zurück und faltete es. Dann wiederholte sich die Prozedur.  
Der Raum war dämmrig, fast dunkel. Eine einzelne kahle 40 Watt Birne besetzte die Decke in dem schmucklosen Raum, ihr Hoheitsgebiet einzig und allein beansprucht von ein paar Spinnweben. Ihm war das immer zu dunkel gewesen, er hätte lieber eine Energiesparlampe gehabt - aber Gilbert hatte argumentiert das die Herstellung von Energiesparlampen auch "Scheiße" teuer und aufwändig wäre, "total unnütz was andres anzuschaffen, solange die alte Funzel noch geht"- wie sein Bruder so schön sagte... Ludwigs Magen überschlug sich, die Übelkeit lag wie ein Ziegelstein in seiner Kehle und erstickte ihn. Er lies das kleines T-Shirt fallen, kalter Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken runter als er auf dem Ausguss zu stürzte und sich erbrach. Galle flutete seinen Mund und er würgte hart, sich zitternd und kreidebleich an das Becken klammernd, als könnte man es ihm entreißen. Langsam, ganz langsam lies er sich herab rutschen, leises Wimmern füllte den Raum "...Gil...Gilbert...", Gott er durfte nicht dran denken! Warum war nur alles so schief gegangen - warum hatte er ihn nicht retten können?  
  
 ***********  
  
 _"Nun nun, komm schon rein mein Küken! Wie lange willst du denn noch da stehen?"_  
  
  
 _Ludwig lies die geballte Faust sinken, als er die gedämpften Worte durch die Tür hörte, nichts desto trotz war das Grinsen deutlich zu vernehmen. Er hatte klopfen wollen - schon seit einiger Zeit. Seinen Bruder hatte er seit einer ganzen Weile nicht gesehen. Die ständigen Scharmützel trieben ihn immer wieder an seine Grenzen._  
  
 _Er sehnte sich nach dem Älteren. Er war die einzige sichere Konstante in seinen Leben, ohne ihn war er unruhig - innerlich zumindest. Nach außen hin sah ihm kaum einer die fast übermächtigen Emotionen an._  
 _Sanft schob er die Tür auf, zu den Privatgemächern seines Bruders. Fein gearbeitete Trennwände waren in dem Zimmer aufgestellt, verbargen den Blick auf die Messingwanne in der Mitte des Raumes. Leise schloss er die Tür und bahnte sich seinen Weg in dem Zimmer vorbei an papiernen Blütenlandschaften und Fabelwesen._  
  
  
 _"Willkommen zurück Bruder!", begrüßte er in gemessenen Tonfall den Älteren._  
  
  
 _Gilbert winkte ab, in Zuge dessen ein paar Wassertropfen versprühend, als er den Arm lässig aus dem Wasser hob. "Komm her mein Kleiner. Tu das Handtuch einfach bei Seite und setz dich. Täusche ich mich oder bist du kein Stück größer geworden?"_  
  
  
 _Ein gereiztes Schnauben antwortete ihm. Offenkundig war Gilbert keine Antwort wert, in Hinblick auf diese perfide Frage._  
 _Blaue Augen fixierten den Schemel neben der Wanne und durchsuchten den Raum nach einer neuen Ablagemöglichkeit, als er der blütenweißen Handtücher habhaft wurde. Er war zu klein sie über die Trennwände zu werfen. Er könnte natürlich den Schemel nehmen, aber sein Bruder würde über ihn lachen! Nein. Er würde einen Platz finden ohne auf seine Defizite zu verweisen!_  
  
 _Kurzerhand legte Ludwig das Tuch auf das Bett seines Bruders, neben die frisch heraus gelegte Nachtkleidung. Mit kleinen eiligen Schritten kam er zu dem Hocker zurück und beanspruchte den Platz für sich. Sein Bruder lächelte ihn an. Die kleine Stirn runzelte sich - die Wanne strahlte keine Wärme ab und dennoch sah er im trüben Wasser Rötungen auf der Haut seines Bruders._  
  
  
 _"Bleibst du jetzt länger?" fragte Ludwig grade heraus und streckte die Hand neugierig voran. Sein schwarzer Ärmel streifte das Wasser, schnell sog sich das dunkle Tuch voll. Wie vermutet war es eiskalt, deswegen hatte es auch keine Dampfschwaden in dem Raum gegeben._  
  
  
 _"Ich weiß noch nicht Ludwig.", der Weißhaarige zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich die kleine Hand mit seinem Fleisch verband._  
  
  
 _"Tut das weh?", bestürmte er ihn mit der nächsten Frage._  
  
  
 _Gilbert grinste schief, "Es nervt eher."_  
  
  
 _Ludwig strich über die gerötete Haut, sie fühlte sich heiß und dünn unter seinen Fingern an. Er spürte den Puls von seinem älteren Bruder, unter seiner Handfläche, pochen. "Wo her hast du das? Vom Kampf?", fragte er ernst und zog die Hand zurück auf den Wannenrand, während er den Älteren studierte._  
  
  
 _"Hm… das könnte man so sagen - ja."_  
  
  
 _"Könnte man? Das ist sehr ungenau."_  
  
  
 _Gilbert schnaubte ein Lachen, "Wir sind heute aber neugierig."_  
  
  
 _"Bruder~", quengelte er mit seinem besten störrischem Blick._  
  
  
 _"Keseses~ nun gut. Weist du denn noch als du so krank warst Ludwig? Und ständig Blut husten musstest?"_  
  
  
 _Ludwig zog die Brauen zusammen, "Was hat das denn damit zu tun!?", fragte er fast genervt, seinen Bruder in Verdacht wieder ablenken zu wollen. Prompt spritzte ihm dieser etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, "Hey!", schrie der Blonde und rieb sich ärgerlich die Nässe aus dem Gesicht._  
  
  
 _Gilbert lachte, "Nicht unterbrechen! Beantworte die Frage!"_  
  
  
 _"Ja natürlich!“, seufzte der Kleine immer noch ärgerlich und schaute böse über seinen Ärmel hinweg, "Als ob ich das vergessen könnte! Es war grauenhaft!"_  
  
  
 _Gilbert nickte zufrieden. "Nun das war, weil du innere Konflikte hattest. Es hat dich Krank gemacht und so wie du Krank wirst, bekomme ich Verbrennungen, durch die Kämpfe auf meinem Boden."_  
  
  
 _Ludwig nahm sich einen Moment darüber nach zu denken, schüttelte dann stur den Kopf und beugte sich näher über den Wannenrand. Mit morbider Faszination betrachtete er die Schulter seines Bruders, wo die gerötete Haut brutzelte, wie zerlassene Butter in der Pfanne und kleine Bläschen warf._  
 _Für einen Moment zog ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes über Gilberts Antlitz, aber dann war da nur wieder das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders - vielleicht eine Wenigkeit angespannt._  
 _"Warum wirst du dann nicht Krank wie ich?"_  
  
  
 _"Weil ich anders gestorben bin als du."_  
  
  
 _"Ich bin doch nicht tot!", rief Ludwig empört auf._  
  
  
 _"Nein bist du nicht.", lachte Gilbert und zog den Jüngeren in einen unachtsamen Moment an beiden Händen über den Wannenrand und in voller Kleidung hinab in das kalte Badewasser. Ludwig kreischte. Gilbert gackerte vor Lachen, obwohl ihn ein kleiner besohlter Fuß in den Magen getroffen hatte._  
  
 _"Ach je! Nun zapple doch nicht so, du wirst schon nicht eingehen! Keseses~"_  
  
  
 _In Ludwigs Augen funkelte Mord als er richtig auftauchte und im Schoß seines Bruders saß, eben dieser schöpfte Wasser in die hohle Hand und goss es über den blonden Schopf. "Nein wir gießen dich, damit du noch etwas wächst!"_  
  
  
 _"Oh das wirst du mir büßen!", schrie der Blonde und flutete Gilbert mit einer riesigen zusammen geplanschten Welle. Schnell war das Gespräch über die Wasserschlacht hinweg vergessen und es fand sich bald mehr Wasser auf den Holzdielen als in der Wanne._  
  
 *********  
  
Seine Haut war nass und kalt, als er wieder zur Besinnung kam. Ganz klein hatte er sich gegen die Wand zusammen gerollt, unterhalb des Waschbeckens. Für einen Moment blinzelte er orientierungslos ins Halbdunkel. Ein Geruch von Erbrochenen hing in der Luft und sein Mund schmeckte nach Galle. Gilbert...? War er mit ihm Trinken gewesen. Ihm war so, als hätten sie eben noch geredet.... warum war er in der Waschküche? Waren sie nicht im Bad gewesen?  
Stöhnend zog er sich in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft, mit einen Flop lies er ihn auf seine angewinkelten Knie sinken. Hatte er sich beim Fallen gestoßen? Zitternd hob er die Rechte und tastete vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf ab. Erleichtertes Seufzen durch schnitt die Stille, eine kleine Beule, kein Blut. Gilbert ..... er würde ihn trotzdem auslachen ... aber wo war sein Bruder? Er hätte ihn nicht allein gelassen, wenn sie gemeinsam einen Gehoben hatten. Aber sein Kopf tat so weh - er wollte nicht denken. Seine Schuhe schabten über das billige Linoleum. Es quietschte so widerlich das er zusammenzuckte. Er hatte immer Fliesen gewollt, aber Gilbert meinte, der Raum wird so wenig genutzt es wäre reine Verschwendung so lange der Boden in Takt war... genau wie mit der Glühbirne... die Glühbirne...  
Seine Augen weiteten sich!


	2. Kapitel I

**~*~ Eine Woche zuvor 29. Juli 2027~*~**

 

Es war ein schöner Tag, wie goldener Glitter wirbelten die Staubpartikel in den sanften Morgenstrahlen, welche sich eifrig durch das Fenster in den stillen Raum ergossen.

Geistesabwesend streichelte er die kühle Haut, ganz zart, fein und glatt wie Seide war der Handrücken. Ludwig wusste die Innenseite wäre schwielig und geformt von früheren Entbehrungen und Schlachten im Leben seines Bruders. Es war so still und friedlich in dem Raum.

_DEN_ Raum – nicht _SEIN_ Raum.

Sein Raum war chaotisch und laut, erfüllt von der hyperaktiven Präsenz seines Bruders. Aber hier und jetzt. Angenehm und so ungewöhnlich - Still.

Gilbert war ein Ausbund an Energie immer im Takt wie eine Uhr, niemals in Ruhe. Es war unnatürlich ihn so reglos liegen zu sehen, selbst im Schlaf war Gilbert nie ruhig. Meist seufzte er leise oder schmatze, drehte sich hin und her. Ludwig hatte es immer als Strafe empfunden das Lager mit ihm zu teilen. Neben einen so unruhigen Geist Schlaf zu finden war wirklich schwierig. Jetzt aber ersehnte er sich nichts mehr auf der Welt. „...man weiß erst zu schätzen was man hatte, wenn es vorbei ist...“ hörte er eine leise matte Stimme sagen, während er seine Stirn fest gegen die kühle Haut des Handrücken presste. Ludwigs Augen schnappten auf, wer hatte...? Ach nein. Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder, der Puls beruhigte sich.

Tatsächlich – für einen Augenblick hatte er seine eigene Stimme nicht erkannt, „Hahaha... glaubst du es Bruder? Soweit ist es schon mit mir. So versessen etwas zu hören, dass ich mich selbst nicht mehr erkenne.“, sagte er leutselig in den Raum hinein. Anfangs war es ihm peinlich gewesen in eine leeren Raum hinein zu sprechen. Immer so verlegen erwischt zu werden. Beurteilt zu werden.

Es war ihm verschroben und unnatürlich vorgekommen. Aber inzwischen hatte er keine Bedenken mehr – es war zur Routine geworden. Genug Zeit hatte er gehabt, um sich daran zu gewöhnen mit leeren Räumen zu sprechen. „Was kein Spott? Warum so still Gilbert? Du willst nichts sagen? Wirklich ... hmp... nun gut, wie du meinst. Dann ignoriere mich halt.“, schnaubte Ludwig mit einen tonlosen Lachen und drehte die kalte Hand in seiner. Schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Handfläche. Fast

ein Kuss auf die Schicksalslinien - sanftes aufdrücken von Lippen. Seine Nase presste er beinahe unangenehm gegen die Handfläche, sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen. Die Abwesenheit von den Gestank nach Kupfer und Rauch war nicht zu leugnen. Egal wie sehr er seine Nase in dem Fleisch vergrub, wie viele Schlucke Luft er nahm. Die Haut roch sauber wie der Weichspüler aus den Laken, in welchen der Körper schon so lange ruhte. Kein Schießpulver, kein Blut, kein Waffenöl nichts wonach sein Bruder roch.

  
  


Schwindlig lies er den blonden Schopf sinken, schmiegte sein Gesicht in die schlaffe Hand, als würde sein Bruder ihm die Wange wiegen. Die Bettfedern ächzten leise als er sich mehr auf das Bett sinken lies.

Träge öffnete er die Augen. Das Gesicht regte sich nicht, der Winkel war ungünstig, Ludwig sah mehr von dem Kissen und der Decke als von den Zügen seines Bruders. Dennoch fixiere er ihn weiter – während ihm die Gedanken im Kopf verschwammen.

  
  


Puppe. Eine leblose Puppe, könnte genau so gut hier neben ihm liegen. Es gab fast keinen Unterschied mehr.

  
  


Alles was sein Bruder war, schien abwesend zu sein. Sein Lärm. Seine Dynamik. Sein Geruch nach Krieg. Das Geplapper und überdimensionale Ego. Die roten Augen. Das Kratzige Lachen. Gilbert. Alles.

  
  


Er spürte ihn nicht ein mal mehr. Selbst als sie durch die Mauer getrennt waren, hatte er seine Gegenwart gespürt. Eine Präsenz im Hintergrund, wie ein summender Kopfschmerz der erst auf fiel, wenn man selbst zur Ruhe kam. Immer so störend, sein lieber Bruder. Aber auch immer da.

  
  


Nur jetzt nicht.

…

…

…

_***sss**sss**sss*** _

 

„Hu!?“, Ludwig schreckte hoch. Verwirrt warf er den Kopf in Richtung des Lärms.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier lag - sein Zeitgefühl war angeschlagen, seit dem Gilbert dahin siechte und er alles getan hatte um dagegen an zu kämpfen. Das letzte was ihn nun blieb war die Mahnwache zu halten. Das war alles. Alles was er noch tun konnte für seinen Bruder.

_***sss**sss***_ Eine Weile starrte er noch verständnislos auf den Schreibtisch... er hatte sein Büro hier her verlegt seit Gilbert bewusstlos war – er wagte es nicht ihn alleine zu lassen. Nicht da zu sein wenn... _***sss**sss**sss***_

Das war sein Handy?

Mit wackligen Beinen stand er auf, überbrückte die paar Schritte zu dem Tisch auf dem noch einige Akten lagen. „Wah..?“, er zuckte zusammen, etwas knirschte unter seinem Schuh. Er hob den Fuß - sein Kuli? Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf, nahm das Handy und bückte sich nach dem Stift. Automatisch streifte sein Blick das Display. England!?

Was wollte Arthur denn von ihm? Ihr letzter Abschied war kein glücklicher...

 

„Ja?“

 

Er riss die Augen auf, dass war nicht sein Ernst!

 

„Hmm.“, seine Brauen zogen sich sorgenvoll zusammen.

 

„Wie meinst du das!?“, verlangte Ludwig mit rauer Stimme. Er hörte sich fremd an.

 

„Ja – ich denke schon?“

 

„Wie alt?“

 

„Du meinst so was wie seine frühere Uniform?“

 

„Ja...ja natürlich – ich glaub ich wüsste etwas.“

 

„Aber Arthur! Du meinst es ernst!?“

 

„Hahaha...“, er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und beschattete es mit einer Hand, ganz als müsste er es vor der Welt verstecken. „Was bleibt mir den für eine Wahl? Nein – nein Arthur ich tu es. Ich tu alles.“

 

„Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren.“, sagte Ludwig tonlos und starrte auf die Preußen-Puppe im Bett. Dann legte er auf.

Fast apathisch lies er sich in den Rollstuhl sinken, Das Handy klapperte als es auf den Tisch fiel. Eine Weile starrte er ins Leere.

 

Langsam erhob er sich wieder mit den Knochen eines alten Mannes, schlich er zum Bett und beugte sich runter. Fixierte das schlaffe Gesicht seines Bruders. Ihre Nasenspitzen waren nur Millimeter von einander entfernt. Sein eigener Atem schlug ihm von Gilberts Gesicht entgegen während er versuchte sich jede Falte jede Kleinigkeit vom Gesicht seines Bruders einzuprägen. „Ich muss los.“ sagte er nur und presste seine Lippen auf Gilberts – trocken und kalt, wie bei einer Schlange.

Dann verlies er den Raum, ohne sich umzudrehen fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurz zum Prolog:  
> Wir werden, immer mal wieder, in der Zeit hin und her springen und uns in Erinnerungen befinden, um so mehr die Geschichte voranschreitet wird das aufhören.
> 
> Ich stelle mir Gilbert immer recht frech vor, aber auch mit einer gewissen Würde und sehr liebevoll Ludwig gegenüber. Bei anderen Personen mag das anders sein, vielleicht auch in Beisein von anderen Personen. Da bin ich noch unschlüssig.
> 
> Jetzt zum 1 Kapitel:  
> Ich möchte das Ludwigs Handeln anrüchig wirkt, seltsam und verschroben. Auf den ersten Blick Liebevoll aber irgendwie auch beklemmend, als wäre es nicht richtig was er tut.
> 
> Bald wird es hoffentlich etwas Mystischer dank England und auch etwas Horrorartig wegen Ludwigs Recherchen. ^^  
> Mal sehen, ein paar Setze habe ich schon aber da fehlt noch viel zum Kap 2... ach ja....


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig schaft es nicht alleine die Tagebücher von Gilbert durch zusehen und hatte Österreich und Ungarn um Hilfe gebeten die auch schnell kommen.   
> Außerdem werfen wir einen Blick in die Zeit, wo es Gilbert noch besser ging, doch es ist nicht gut! Er und Ludwig haben ihre Probleme miteinander und Gilbert hat kaum Energie für Streit.

**April 2027**

  
  
Es war eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere. Das Wetter mild genug um etwas mehr Haut zu zeigen. Dennoch ging er im Kaputzenpulli hinaus, er mochte die große Tasche vor seinem Bauch - optimal um Handy und Vogelfutter zu lagern - Ludwig fand das ekelhaft. Moserte immer über Körner im Flussensieb, dabei war er es nicht, der den Haushalt schmiss - dachte Gilbert zynisch und zog seine Chucks an. Es ist nicht so, das er Ludwig böse war aber manchmal war es anstrengend. Er wollte etwas machen - etwas Wichtiges - wirklich wichtiges! Nicht so was wie Socken sortieren und  _uhu die Bündchen müssen aber zueinander passen - du kannst doch nicht die geriffelten mitternachtsblauen Socken mit den glatten dunkelblauen zusammen legen Gilbert! Wie sieht das den aus wenn ich so zur Arbeit gehe!?_  
Bei aller liebe und seiner awesome Bruder Fähigkeiten - aber manchmal wollte er ihn einfach eine rein hauen...   
  
Allgemein hatte er das Gefühl, dass es zwischen ihnen grade nicht so lief. Natürlich gab es immer mal Reibereien - aber es häufte sich. Das letzte mal war es so schlimm, als die Euphorie der Wiedervereinigung verflog und sie merkten wie sehr sich sich auseinander gelebt hatten. Es gab sogar böse Zungen, die sagten es wäre eine Kolonierschließung gewesen. Als wäre er irgend etwas minderes gewesen, was man sich aneignen und gefügig machen muss – widerlich.   
Aber eigentlich wollte er weder an Ludwig, noch an irgend etwas davon denken. Donnerstag Abend hatte ihm da voll und ganz genügt!   
  
Aber vermutlich sollte er das ganze nicht so wild nehmen. Es war ja nicht so das alles schlecht lief. Sie hatten Haufenweise Momente die einfach awesome waren!

Wie das Spiel vom Hertha BSC – Ludwig hatte sich extra den Tag dafür freigeschaufelt und man das Spiel war geil gewesen und die Partie danach auch! Vielleicht sollten sie so was einfach wieder öfter machen - mehr Bruderzeiten einlegen eben. Mandy sagt das auch immer.   
  
Gilbert seufzte, hoffentlich war sie wieder in der Station, ihm war nach Gesellschaft die zuhörte oder einfach nur da war. Kurz klopfte er noch seine Jeans nach dem Schlüssel ab und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Die Sonne strahlte nur so. Als er ging folgte ihm Hundegebell und Gilbird saß im Kirschbaum und schaute zu ihm herunter. „Bis Später!“, schrie er und joggte über den Kiesweg, seine Kopfhörer auf setzend – PLAY und los geht's!   
  
  
  
 **~*~ vorheriger Donnerstagabend ~*~**    
  
…   
  
„Was bitte wäre so schwer daran gewesen den verdammten Anzug in die Reinigung zu bringen und ihn später wieder abzuholen!? Gilbert verdammt ich habe dich Dienstag darum gebeten! DINSTAG!“, brüllte Ludwig gegen ende nur noch und schlug gegen den Türrahmen.   
„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an West! Du hat einen ganzen Schrank voll von diesen beschissenen Anzügen. Nimm doch einen von denen! Ist doch egal!?“, fauchte Gilbert und schleuderte die Zeitschrift, in der er bis vorhin noch gelesen hatte, von sich.   
„Das ist eine wichtige Sitzung Gilbert, da kann ich nichts X-beliebiges tragen! Ich repräsentiere das Deutsche Volk – da kann ich mir im Gegensatz zu dir keine Blöße erlauben.“   
  
Innerlich zuckte Gilbert zusammen- es war immer noch ihr Volk – es schmerzte nicht wenig, so was von Ludwig zu hören. _Bestimmt nur ein Ausrutscher, es ist egal Gilbert!_  Beruhigte er sich, zumindest in dieser Hinsiecht. Dennoch konnte er diese scheiß Show von West nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und richtete sich zu volle Größe auf. „Ey ich habe mich schon entschuldigt - was willst du den noch!?“   
  
Der Blonde kam ärgerlich auf seinen Bruder zu und sah aus schmalen Augen auf ihn hinab. „Was ich will? Ich will das du zur Abwechslung mal deine Arbeit machst! Es wird ja nicht zu viel verlangt sein, das bisschen Haushalt zu machen zwischen deinen Kneipengängen mit Freunden, Comic gelese und Playstation gezocke!? Oder hast du neuerdings irgendwelche wichtigen Staatsaufgaben von denen ich nichts weiß?“, in dem Moment als er es sagte, bereute es der Jüngere schon, aber er hatte so eine Wut im Bauch, das er es bestimmt nicht zurück nehmen würde, dachte Ludwig trotzig.   
  
Gilbert war für einen Moment ganz still und starrte Ludwig einfach nur an,“Du Spinnst ja wohl etwas.“, sagte er ganz ruhig. „Hör jetzt ganz genau zu Ludwig!“, meinte er und trat an seinen Bruder heran, das sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Das sind Gefälligkeiten meiner Seits  _Bruder._ Ich bin nicht deine Haushalshilfe und auch kein Mädchen für alles. Und jetzt werde ich gehen und du kannst mir gerne eine SMS schreiben, wenn du dich ausgezickt hast.“,meinte Gilbert hochmütig und rempelte seinen Bruder mit der Schulter an, als er sich an ihm vorbei drückte.   
  
Mit vor Zorn verkniffenem Gesicht wirbelte der Blonde herum, „Gilbert! Wage es nicht aus dieser Tür heraus zu gehen! Wir sind noch nicht fertig!“, fauchte er mit ausgestrecktem Finger.   
  
Der Albino schnaubte und warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter ohne einzuhalten. Zorn machte Ludwig hässlich. „Ach ja und was willst du dagegen tun? Mir aufgaben im Deutschehen Staatshaushalt entziehen? Ach nein ich vergaß – ich habe ja gar keine politischen Aufgaben mehr! Es ist ja allein dein Land und dein Volk.“, schnarrte er und warf dann die Tür hinter sich zu, ein erbostes “GILBERT!“ folgte ihm noch aber er beachtete es gar nicht.   
  
  
 **~*~Früher Morgen 30. Juli 2027~*~**    
  
Das schrille Leuten der Tür lies Ludwig von seiner Arbeit aufsehen. Erleichtert aufseufzend richtete er sich auf seinem Stuhl auf. Er konnte kaum in Worte fassen wie sehr es ihn befreite diese Bürde nicht ganz alleine zu tragen. Und die Stille in seinem Haus.... nun er brauchte seine ruhe aber es machte ihn krank. Ständig lauerte er auf die typischen Haushalsgeräusche und den Gilbert spezifischen Krach. Es gab Tage an denen er verwirrt erwachte und sich nicht sofort erinnerte wie es um seinen großen Bruder stand...manchmal wünschte er, die Zeit würde einfrieren und ihn im süßen Vergessen festhalten.

Sich aufrichtend legte der Blonde das Buch zur Seite in dem er gelesen hatte. Und bewegte seinen sperrigen Körper zum Flur „Ich komme schon!“, rief er kräftig, als Roderich oder Elizabeta erneut klingelten. Ludwig hatte kaum die Tür geöffnet als er einen weichen Körper gegen sich prallen fühlte, schlanke Arme umwickelten ihn und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch Ungarns braunes Haar fliegen, wie sie ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge schmiegte. „Ludwig schön dich zu sehen. Wir sind so schnell gekommen wie wir konnten!“ Ludwig drückte die zarte Frau an sich und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu Roderich, der ihn besorgt anlächelte aber ansonsten ganz ruhig und gemessen wartete „Guten Tag Ludwig, können wir rein kommen?“ fragte Österreich höflich.   
Nach dem kurzen drücken glitt Ungarn von ihm und Ludwig lächelte. „Danke das ihr gekommen seit.“, er reichte Rod die Hand für einen festen Händedruck und öffnete dann weit die Tür. „Ja bitte kommt rein. Ich habe Erfrischungen in der Küche vorbereitet“.   
Ungarn und Österreich kamen in den Flur und streiften ihre leichten Mäntel ab. Ludwig wartete schon mit den Kleiderbügeln. Es war nicht das erste mal, das sie ihn besuchten und so fanden sie zielsicher die Gästehausschuhe, die wie immer für sie bereit standen.   
Nach dem sie angekommen waren fragte Rod neben ihm „Was hat das aufgebracht Ludwig? Du hast uns wirklich besorgt mit deinem Anruf.“   
Kurz kreuzten sich ihre Augen und Ludwig nickte, er dachte sich so viel entschuldigte sich aber nicht. „Es.... es sieht nicht gut aus. Wie ich schon sagte möchte ich Gilberts Ursprung finden. Ich glaube er wäre gerne wo alles Begonnen hat...“ erläuterte er und bot den Beiden während dessen Plätze am Tisch an.   
„Pha- ich denke er wäre lieber bei seinem Fritz!“ schnaubte Österreich, auch wenn es unhöflich war, aber Ludwig war dankbar für die Ehrlichkeit. Rods Anfeindung gegen Gilbert war wie ein Hauch Normalität. Er wies auf den Tee und Kaffee und schnell wurde mit ein paar Fingerzeig, geklärt das die Mehrheit Kaffee wollte. Ludwig schmiss die Maschine an die für einen Moment Bohnen mahl, sich dann aber über den Wassermangel beschwerte. Ungarn scheuchte ihn kurzer Hand weg, füllte den Wasserbehälter und bald schnurrte die Maschine wie ein Kätzchen, während sie einen heißen Strahl des ersehnten Getränkes in die Tasse spie. Der wohlige Duft der Kaffeebohnen verbreitete sich im Raum. Ludwig war froh, obwohl sein Haar und seine Kleidung akkurat wie immer waren, lagen seine Augen tief in ihren Höhlen mit dunklen Taschen darunter und ein besorgtes Zucken verbarg sich in seinem Gesicht.   
Ungarn seufzte und brachte die Tassen an den Tisch, ihr grüner Blick musterte den Deutschen genau. „Du weist das du dich mehr selbst quälst als das du ihm hilfst oder?“   
„Vielleicht aber ich – muss – etwas tun.“ erwiderte er standhaft auf Ungarns Worte.   
Roderich sah Ludwig nicht glücklich an meinte aber mit einen abwägenden Blick auf Ungarn „Wir helfen dir. Ich bin zwar Elis Meinung, aber du hast uns um Hilfe gebeten.“   
Ungarn nippte an ihrem Getränk und fragte „Nun da wir uns einig sind. Wo willst du anfangen? Sollen wir dir von Gilbert erzählen – oder wie soll das laufen?“ unter ihren unruhigen Bewegungen kratzte der Barhocker auf dem sie saß. Ludwig lächelte ob ihren Eifers. Bisher hatte er noch keinen Schluck getrunken, hielt sich nur fest am Henkel der Tasse.   
„Nun ich dachte wir sehen in seinen Tagebüchern nach. Ich sollte das eigentlich nicht mal selbst tun aber soweit ich weiß hat er schon immer geschrieben. Zumindest seit ich denken kann.“ Er zuckte die schultern. „Es sind zu viele sie alleine durch zu sehen.“   
Rodrich stöhnte und rückte seine Brille zurecht wie er maulte „Warum überrascht mich das nicht!?“ Auf welchen Teil von Ludwigs Worten er sich bezog war unklar, vermutlich darauf das es viele waren.   
„Nun dann sollten wir anfangen.“ meinte Ungarn optimistisch und schlug auf den Tisch, ihre Augen funkelten abenteuer lustig.   
„Seine Bibliothek ist im Dachgeschoss.“, bot Ludwig hilfreich an und beide riefen donnernd mit aufgerissenen Augen: „Bibliothek!?“  
  
  
  
 **~*~ Samstag der 10. April 2027 - 21 Uhr 23 ~*~**    
  
  
Wasserdampf stieg aus dem heißen Badewasser auf und blieb in kleinen Tröpfchen an den Fliesen haften. Müde aber entspannt fixierte sein Blick den tropfenden Wasserhahn. Fast gespannt wartete er darauf, dass der nächste Tropfen sich genug Maße zusammen gekämpft hatte, um endlich fallen zu können, um bei seinem unvermeidlichen Aufprall kleine Wellen zu schlagen. Nicht lange vielleicht, aber für einen Moment erzitterte die gesamte Oberfläche!

Zynisch lächelnd dachte er, dass selbst dieser Tropfen, unter seines gleichen, mehr zu bewegen vollbrachte, als er von sich selbst behaupten konnte. Er bewegte nichts mehr dieser Tage...  
Der Albino hob erst den Kopf als ein kalter Luftzug hineinströmte. Er hatte gar nicht das aufgeregte Hundegebell und Schlüsselgeklapper bemerkt, welches Ludwig Ankunft angekündigt hatte. Weder die Schritte vor der Tür, noch deren öffnen, hatte er gehört - 'Schlecht Gilbert schlecht, du bist viel zu unaufmerksam geworden..', er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück. "Was willst du?", fragte er neutral, weder traurig noch wütend.   
Ludwig sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an, ging dann zum Spiegelschrank und öffnete ihn gemächlich, "Ich will mich nur rasieren.", meinte er schlicht und zuckte die Schultern, warf aber aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu Gilbert der mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen verärgert die Stirn runzelte.   
"Musst du das den ausgerechnet hier und jetzt machen, wenn ich Bade? Unten ist auch ein Bad!", knurrte der Albino nun doch.   
Ludwig seufzte "Es ist auch mein Haus. Außerdem ist mein Rasierzeug hier und nicht unten."   
Ludwig schäumte sich den Kiefer und einen Teil des Halses ein.   
"Dann nimm es doch einfach mit Runter!", kam es grandig zurück.   
Der Blonde wiederholte nur "Es ist auch mein Haus." und begann sich zu rasieren werdend sein Bruder verärgert schnaubte und sich tiefer ins Wasser sinken lies. Ludwig Seufzte innerlich.   
"Wie wäre es wenn ich Morgen mal Koche? Kässespezle mochtest du doch immer?" fragte er, wehrend er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte um den Rasierer zu reinigen, er wischte sich grade den Rest des Schaums mit dem Handtuch ab, als Gilbert schnaubte und unterkühlt meinte: "Als ob du wüstes ob wir alles dafür da haben - zumal ich das Zeug seit gut 60 Jahren nicht mehr ausstehen kann."   
Ludwig lies sich auf den Wannenrand sinken und legte seine Hand auf Gilberts angewinkeltes Knie, sanft streichelte er über die noch feuchte blasse Haut, "Warum machst du es mir so schwer?"   
Endlich öffnete der Albino die Augen, nur um sie ärgerlich zu verengen, "Ich mache es dir überhaupt nicht schwer.... außerdem siehst du lächerlich aus.", Gilbert richtete sich etwas auf und strich etwas vergessenen Schaum von Ludwigs Kiefer, dieser lächelte.   
"Kann ich zu dir kommen?", fragte der Blonde sanft. Gilbert Seufzte übertrieben genervt auf, am liebsten hätte er seinen Bruder angepflaumt er soll sich selbst Badewasser unten einlassen - aber er wusste auch das es darum nicht ging. "Mach was du denkst.", gab er nur verdrießlich seinem Bruder nach.   
Schnell entledigte sich Ludwig seiner Kleider und lies sie auf der Badekommode zurück. Anders als von Gilbert erwartet lies Ludwig sich nicht vor ihm im Wasser nieder, sondern schubste ihn etwas nach vorne und glitt hinter ihm in die Wanne.   
"Vorsicht das Wasser!" knurrte der Albino, als es gefährlich schwappte und etwas über den Rand zu laufen drohte. Nach etwas unbequemen gedrücke und dem umsortieren von Gliedmassen hatten sie sich einigermaßen zufriedenstellend angeordnet. Der Ablauf sog unentwegt das überschüssige Wasser ab und Ludwig verdrängte eine Menge davon!   
Gilbert lehnte nun an der breiten Brust seines Bruders und spürte die vom Temperatur unterschied steifen Nippel an seinem Rücken. Es hätte einiges gegeben worüber er sich hätte beschweren können - Ludwigs kratzige Beine, das nervige Rauschen vom Abfluss, das die Wanne für Zwei zu enge war - aber er blieb stumm.   
  
  
Auch Ludwig blieb stumm. Mit einer Hand streichelte er wieder über Gilberts Knie, die andere hatte er locker um die Mitte des Albinos geschlungen und genoss das warme schwere Gewischt in seinen Armen. Seine Hand fühlte die glatte Struktur des Bauches, gut definierte Muskeln, wenn auch nicht mehr so ausgeprägt wie zu Gilberts aktiven Zeiten, als eigenständiges Land. Ziellose Finger ertastete eine kleine Narbe am Hüftkochen entlang. Ludwig wusste das sie noch aus der Zeit des Deutschen Ordens stammte. Er kannte jede Geschichte der neueren Narben. Alles was wehrend ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit geschah, aber die Ältesten waren ein Rätsel (vorher stand hier Rezel und das RS-Program meinte nur so:“Schreib doch Brezel.“ XD) für ihn, die Geschichten zu ihnen meist eine Dunkelziffer. Gilbert redete nur selten von der Zeit als er nicht Preußen war. Die kleinen Leckerbissen waren meist versehen, unbeabsichtigt preisgegeben. Vielleicht war Leckerbissen auch ganz das falsche Wort – für Gilbert mussten es eher bittere Lebertran Tropfen sein.   
Ludwig lies seine Hand weiter wandern, mit dem Daumen verfolgte er eine dünne Schnur von kleinen Härchen unterhalb des Bauchnabels. Strich immer wieder über den Samtenen Weg bis zu ihrem drahtigen Nest. Eine weile verharrte er so, Blickte über die knochige weiße Schulter und dachte über Gilberts seltsames Verhalten nach. Es war nicht seine Art ihm gegenüber so verschlossen zu sein. Leicht drehe er das Gesicht und reckte es etwas vor. Mit der Nasenspitze fuhr er zärtlich den schön geschwungenen Bogen der Ohrmuschel nach, sein warmer Atem streichelte über die noch feuchte Haut und er spürte wie ein kleiner Schauer durch seinen Bruder lief, bevor er einen Kuss hinter das Ohr pflanzte und nur leise anmerkte „Du bist in letzter Zeit so still.“   
„Seit wann stört dich Stille? Sonst nörgelst du immer das ich zu laut bin oder weiß der Geier was! Dir kann man auch nie was recht machen.“   
  
  
Ludwig zog grüblerisch die Augenbrauen zusammen und meinte nur „Ich glaube nicht das du es mir recht machen willst.“, während Gilbert in seinem Armen herum zappelte und sich auf die Seite rollte, tiefer ins Wasser gleitend, nun mit dem Kopf auf seine Brust gebetet. „Ach halt doch die Klappe!“ knurrte der Rotäugige und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er sie Schloss und seine Wange an Ludwigs Brust schmiegte. Das Ohr war nun seinen Einfluss entzogen aber es eröffneten sich auch ein paar andere schöne Aussichten!   
Ihm fröstelte angenehm wie er Gilberts entspannten atmen über seine Brust streicheln spürte. Die weißen Haarspitzen hatten sich durch die Feuchtigkeit begonnen zu Kräuseln. Es gab Gilbert ein fast süßes aussehen. Ludwig fühlte wie ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte. Er erinnerte sich wie Gilberts Haare bei Nebel immer begannen ein höchst ungewöhnliches Eigenleben zu führen und kleine Kringel warfen.   
Zu beginn einer Schlacht hatte er ihn ein mal deswegen als Schäfchen betitelt – dummerweise vor einigen Untergebenen von Gilbert. Sein Bruder hatte ihn recht schlagfertig eingebläut seine Autorität vor dem Regiment nicht zu untergraben... eine höchst unangenehme Erfahrung! Auch heute fand er Gilberts Umerziehungsmaßnahmen etwas rabiat, aber er nahm es ihn auch nicht übel. Die Zeiten waren einfach andere gewesen.   
  
  
Sanft strich er mit einen Finger über eine der süßen Löckchen, das so reizend aus dem weißen Schopf ragte. Das Licht brach sich in den weißen Spitzen wie ein Regenbogen, eine Pfauenfeder, eine Spur verschüttetes Öl in einer Pfütze.   
  
  
Ludwig wollte jetzt nicht über die Vergangenheit nachdenken.   
  
  
„ah~“   
  
  
Scharf sog der Blonde die Luft ein. Oh ja die Gegenwart wurde gerade viel verlockender als vergilbte Erinnerung!   
Gilberts Finger hatten träge begonnen kleine Muster über seine Brustmuskeln zu ziehen. Weniger aus Absicht, als aus träger Langeweile. Vielleicht um sich den selben Genus die glatten Hautstruktur unter den Fingerspitzen zu fühlen hingegeben, den Ludwig selbst wenige Augenblicke zuvor gefrönt hatte.   
Nur lies es den Blonden weniger kalt!   
Ludwig spürte wie sein Glied interessiert zuckte. Etwas aufgeregt folgten seine Augen den langen weißen Fingerspitzen, wie sie sanft seinen rechten Nippel umkreisten um dann frech über ihn zu reiben, nur um wieder zu den trägen Kreisen zurück zukehren. Er spürte ein Knurren tief in seiner Kehle. Sein Bruder regelte den Kopf und seine Lippen waren entspannt geöffnet, nur wenige Millimeter von seinen linken Nippel entfernt und Ludwig spürte den heißen Atem aus diesen Blassrosa Mund viel zu deutlich. Kein schalkhaftes Grinsen kein gar nichts - nur ruhige Züge und träge Bewegung. Nein Gilbert schien wirklich nur unbewusst zu spielen, ohne tieferen Sinn.   
'Dieser ärgerliche Bruder!' Ludwig spürte den tiefen Wunsch den Albino auch etwas aufzuputschen, so wie dieser es ihm antat! Seine Hand strich einen niedriges Gebirge aus Rippenbögen entlang, hinab in ein so weiches Tal und hinauf zu den so verlockend ausgesetzten Hüftknochen. Rieb immer wieder darüber, bis seine Hand sich weiter Verirrte und besitzergreifend mit der ganzen Handfläche über den weichen und doch männlich festen Oberschäkel strich. Seine Finger tiefer in das Fleisch zu drücken, so das seine Nägel rote Spuren hinterließen, die aber sogleich wieder Weiß wurden, wie der Rest der wie in Milch getauchten Haut. Es war ein fast magischer Anblick. Diese roten Bahnen! Es machte ihm Lust auf mehr davon.   
Sein Atem flatterte in seiner Brust und sein Herz schlug schneller. Seinem älteren Bruder sah Ludwig hingegen kaum eine Regung an, außer der sanften Gänsehaut und den zu festen kleinen Knospen verdichteten Nippeln. Nach wie vor zog sein reizender Bruder, seine trägen Runden mit diesen ärgerlichen Fingerspitzen! Ludwig war sich ziemlich sicher das Gilbert deutlich fühlen musste, was er ihm zumutete. Der Ältere lag ja Praktischerweise in seinem Schoß.   
„Rhmm.“, grollte der Blonde unter der unbescholtenen Behandlung. Es nervte ihn, dass er Gilbert so sehr verfiel, wehrend dieser nur wieder das Tat was er am besten konnte - Ärgerlich sein!   
Er wollte diese so entspannten Lippen auf seiner Brust spüren, die versteckte Zunge über seine Nippel reiben spüren. Diesen Mund für sich behaupten und Rot Küssen!   
Doch nichts davon geschah.   
Gilbert schien sich nicht weiter von Ludwigs Neckerei entflammen zu lasen - kein Funke sprang über, um ein zweites Feuer zu entfachen. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Standpunkt etwas Deutlicher machen? Ein Lächeln mit einer hauch böser Absicht legte sich auf die sonst so ernsten Züge und es sprach: Raub!   
  
  
Seine Hand, die zuvor den glatten Oberschenkel rieb,strich nun gezielt über Gilberts Hintern und Ludwigs Finger tasteten sich zwischen den Spalt der beiden Wangen. Der Blonde sah mit Freude wie Gilberts Gesicht skeptisch Zuckte, unter der neuen Zuwendung. Sanft rieb er über die verborgene Rosette, spürte den engen Ring des Muskels. Einmal mehr beschleunigte sich sein Atem und nun spürte er auch wie der Ältere etwas unruhiger wurde. 'Gut so!', dachte Ludwig selbstgefällig.   
„Mhhm..“, eine Mischung aus verärgert und genießend, entfloh den noch blasen Lippen. 'Rot wären sie so viel schöner! Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.'   
Ludwig grinste jetzt und nahm seine freie Hand vom Badewannenrand. Seine Finger rieben intensiver über den Spalt und neckten den Muskelring weiter, bis er sanft zuckte. Der Ältere ächzte unter der Behandlung. Der Herzschlag nun definitiv schneller – Ludwig spürte mit Genugtuung das Pochen!   
Grade als Gilbert den Kopf etwas hob und die Augen öffnen wollte, legte ihm Ludwig seine Hand auf den Kiefer, fuhr diesen entlang, bis er die Finger in den weißen Haar vergrub und Gilbert mit einen Ruck zu sich heran zog! Ludwig selbst beugte seinen Kopf hinab um die Lippen mit seinen zu fangen. Verärgerte rote Augen verriegelten sich mit seinen,der Mund eine enge Linie. 'Nicht lange!' Ludwig drängte einen Finger in seine Bruder.   
“Ah!“   
Das erschrockene Stöhnen nutzend, fiel er mit seiner Zunge in Gilberts Mund ein. Diese knurrte während Ludwig seinen Finger bis zum Knöchel in ihn drückte und einharkte.   
„Mhmp...“, grollte der Albino in den nicht so fairen Kuss. Im Reflex hatte Gilbert seine Nägel in Ludwigs Schulter gekrallt, kleine rote Halbmonde hinterlassend. Während der Ältere sich weg drücken wollte, zog ihn Ludwig an den Haaren näher und lies ihn nicht gleich gehen. Ruhig als habe Gilbert keinen Einwand, tastete er wieder die glatten Innenwende seines Bruders ab und genoss die feste heiße Struktur, wie er sich gegen ihn bewegte. Gilbert Knurrte, „Lu- grrr... mhm... Ludwig!“, bis er sich ganz von ihm los gerissen hatte und einen Schwall Wasser über den Wannenrand beförderte, während er sie den Einfluss des Jüngeren entzog.   
  
  
„Was zum Teufel!?“, rief der Albino erbost. Doch ein Blick auf seinen Schoß verriet Ludwig das er es Gilbert nicht unbedingt unansprechend gefunden hatte. Sein Bruder mochte Kämpfe nach allem.Wenn auch die Beherrschende Position bevorzugte wurde....   
  
  
„Was?“, fragte er unschuldig, konnte sich aber etwas Arroganz nicht verkneifen. „Sonst stört es dich doch nicht?“   
  
  
„Sonst bin ich auch nicht Stinksauer auf dich! Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte!?“, fauchte Gilbert und zog sich ganz auf die andere Seite der Badewanne zurück.   
  
  
Ludwig ging auf die Knie und kroch näher. „Ich will dir nur Zeigen das ich dich schätze.“, meinte er flach und beobachtete mit seinen eisigen Augen jede Regung des anderen.   
  
  
Gilbert war entnervt, der eben noch warme, ja sogar heiße Blick fühlte sich jetzt an wie Eissplitter unter seiner Haut! Gefährlich berechnend. Wie ein Puma der auf der Lauer lag, um dir jeden Moment ins Genick zu springen!   
  
  
„Du hast eine seltsame Art das zu Zeigen!“, grollte Gilbert und murmelte für sich „...und das nicht erst seit eben...“   
  
  
„Bitte Gil....“Ludwig beugte sich über, Gilbert Rückte keinen Millimeter von seinen Platz ab. Ganz nach der Devise: Zeige dem Feind keine Schwäche und las ihn kein Land gewinnen, wenn nicht nötig.   
Andererseits hatte sein Bruder auch keine großartigen Ausweichmöglichkeiten nach hinten. „...ich möchte dir nahe sein. Ich will das du mir nahe bist! Ich mag das Schweigen zwischen uns nicht.“, Die blauen Augen wurden wieder weicher, vermittelten den Eindruck von Demut. Der Weißhaarige glaubte es nicht so ganz.   
  
  
Gilbert schaute mit harten Augen zu den Jüngeren auf, der beide Arme auf den Wannenrand über ihn gestützt hatte, so das er fast einen Käfig um ihn bildete. Gilbert hasste es, wenn Ludwig ein so dominantes Verhalten gegen ihn an den Tag legte - Und dann auch noch ohne es zu merken! In letzter Zeit war das immer häufiger der Fall...   
„Dann hör auf mich wie Mist zu behandeln!“ zischte er und drückte Ludwig mit einer Hand von sich und endlich gab der Blonde nach. Mit nachdenklichen Augen Fixierte ihn sein jüngerer Bruder und runzelte die Stirn. Gilbert wollte spöttisch Schnauben. Er konnte praktisch sehen wie Ludwig weniger an einer Entschuldigung arbeitete und mehr an einer neuen Strategie.   
  
  
„Ich...ich wollte nicht das es so wirkt. Ich Schätze dich. Das meine Ich vollkommen ernst.“, Ludwig hatte den Anstand etwas verlegen zu wirken, bevor er sehr ernst wurde und seine Hand nach Gilberts Gesicht ausstreckte. „Ich möchte dir nahe sein. Nein - ich möchte das WIR uns nahe sind!“, er streichelte ihm die Wange.   
  
  
Gilbert zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und schnaubte trocken,“Und wenn ich nicht will das es so läuft?“   
  
  
„Wir könne auch gerne Tauschen.“, bot er sehr gewissenhaft an.   
  
  
Gilbert wollte die Augen verdrehen ob so viel Blödheit. Manchmal war Ludwig einfach stumpf. Stumpf wie ihre Küchenmesser - wie Gilbert bedauernd dachte. Und auf denen konnte man Reiten!   
„Dreh dich um.“, meinte er nur gelangweilt.   
  
  
Ludwig lächelte gewinnend und folgte der Bestellung.   
Doch anders als erwartet gab ihn Gilbert keine weiteren Anweisungen wie er ihn wollte, sondern kam ihn nur näher, so das er seine Körperwärme gegen seinen Rücken strahlen fühlte ohne wirklichen Kontakt. Gilberts Arm streifte ihn, wie sein Bruder an ihm vorbei griff- nach der Brause? Ludwig zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen...was wollte Gilbert damit?   
  
  
Er hörte das Wasser plätschern, bis Gilbert wieder sprach: „Beug den Kopf zurück. Ich wasch dir die Haare.“   
  
  
Gefrustet stöhnte Ludwig auf „Gilbert! Ich bin kein kleines Kind.“   
  
  
„Sei still und mach die Augen zu.“, meinte Gilbert und Prüfte die Temperatur mit der Hand bis er das Wasser als angemessen warm empfand. Mit den Fingern löste er sanft das Gel aus den Lohblonden Haaren, bis es weich genug war um Shampoo einzumassieren. Gilbert griff automatisch nach seinem. Es Duftete nach Jasmin,er hatte es von Kiku bekommen bei seinem letzten Japan besuch. Seit dem waren fast alle seine Pflegeprodukte mit Jasmin und Grünentee. Er mochte diese Mischung aus herb und süß.   
  
  
Anders als erwartet hatte Gilberts Behandlung seine ganz eigene Wirkung. Die sanften Kreise auf seiner Kopfhaut waren schön. Der Duft entspannend und die Handlung sehr intim – auf eine vollkommen platonische Familiäre Art. Als er jünger war hatte ihm Gilbert sehr oft seine Haare gewaschen. Er hatte das immer sehr genossen - bis er fand das er zu alt dafür war. Es beruhigte sein Gemüt,nur nicht so ganz. Es war Nähe die er sich wünschte aber ganz anders als das was er im Sinn hatte. Ludwig war etwas frustriert.   
„Gilbert?“ versuchte er es noch einmal friedlicher.   
„Hm?“   
„Bitte komm mit mir ins Bett. “   
Gilbert seufzte und stellte das Wasser ab. Die letzten Bläschen waren hinweg gespült.   
Ludwig wischte sich das triefend nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich wieder zu Gilbert herum. Sah ihn nur an, abwartend wie sein Bruder Urteilen würde.   
  
  
Ehrlich gesagt war Gilbert sehr durcheinander. Er wollte eine Entschuldigung! Und er war sich nicht sicher ob DAS wirklich eine sein sollte...? Ludwig war mehr ein Mann der Taten als der Worte. So hatte ihn Gilbert auch herangezogen aber gerade wünschte er sich Worte, weil die Handlungen seines kleinen Bruders so widersprüchlich waren.... Was sollte er tun? Akzeptiren was Ludwig bereit war zu geben oder auf seinem Standpunkt beharren? 'warum fällt es dir nur so schwer dich bei mir zu entschuldigen?', fragte er still im Geiste aber was seine Lippen sagten war: „Ja.“   
  
  
Viellicht hatte Ludwig recht? Vielleicht war es ja wirklich das was es brauchte? Immerhin war es schon eine Weile her. Ludwig war viel im Büro. Er selbst besuchte Freunde und seit neusten Mandy... wenn er nicht den Haushalt schmiss oder schlief. Und Gott er schlief viel neuerdings! Er war noch immer Müder auch wenn der Ärger mit seiner jüngeren Hälfte ihn wieder etwas munterer gemacht hatte.   
  
  
Eben dieser Lächelte ihn an. Es war ein schönes Lächeln - fest und solide, vertrauen vermittelnd.   
  
  
Nun was konnte es schaden? Er mochte Sex. Er liebte Sex mit Ludwig. Vielleicht war es gut wenn sie sich so etwas aneinander Abreagieren würden? Nähe teilten.   
  
  
„Ich kann dir meinen Awesome Körper schlecht verweigern, wenn du es so sehr willst.“, fügte er die Schultern zuckend hinzu, um nicht ganz so lethargisch zu klingen.   
  
  
Ludwig Schnaubte ein lachen „Ich weiß es zu schätzen. Und ich vermisse deine grandiose Technik!“   
  
  
Er grinste den Jüngeren schief an, bevor er sich energisch aus der Wanne erhob, „Genug gequatscht. Gehen wir hier raus – ich fühle mich schon wie eine Rosine!“  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun ich hoffe ihr konntet es verschmerzen. Ludwig ist nicht grade nett. Aber das ist nur ein weiteres Indiz.   
> Ob ich mit den Beiden noch expliziter werde weiß ich nicht. Vermutlich überlasse ich es eurer Fantasie. Ihr könnt ja Rückmeldung geben, was ihr denkt.
> 
> Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war das meine Geschichten nicht abgebrochen sind auch wenn mal sehr lange nichts kommt. Vielleicht gewöhne ich mir ein „Was bisher Geschah“ an, zu beginn jeden Kapitels, damit man nicht alles nochmal lesen muss.  
> Dieses Kapitel war teilweise schon sehr lange fertig, bis auf die Ankunft von Österreich und Ungarn. Diesen Teil habe ich gestern geschrieben, ich hoffe mein Schreibstil ist nicht zu anders vom Rest. Es enthält auch nicht alles was ich rein packen wollte aber genug um dieses Kapitel zu posten. 
> 
> Es sind bestimmt noch Fehler drin, sorry deswegen.


	4. Kapitel IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England ruft an und Ludwig erinnert sich an etwas schreckliches als er in Gilberts Tagebuch liest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Ich bin SO dumm! Sorry Leute ich habe das eigentlich 3. Kapitel vergessen ^^' nun es wird hier das 4. sein... die Geschichte ist ja ohnehin nicht Chronologisch. Aber es tut mir schrecklich leid!

Die Tiffany-Lampe auf dem Tisch spendete nur wenig Licht, um das Arbeitszimmer zu erhellen - Nicht das es Nacht gewesen wäre und England die Beleuchtung zwingend gebraucht hätte, aber er war nicht mehr der Jüngste und die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen, wenn er versuchte die Berichte zu lesen. Wenn er aus dem Fenster sah war die Landschaft hinter dem Glas von einer grauen Wand aus Regen verschlungen. Abwesend spielten seine Finger mit den brüchigen Buchseiten. Der Bericht zur Außenpolitik lag noch da und eigentlich sollte er sich dringend damit beschäftigen aber...  
  
England seufzte und zog das alte Buch in seinen Schoß. Es war kostbar für ihn und stammte noch aus seiner Anfangszeit als Land. Damals war die Magie noch gefürchtet und ein Teil des Lebens - nicht wie die Taschenspielertricks von heute. Aber selbst er holte sein altes Buch voll von Zauber und Ritualen nur noch selten hervor.  
Doch nun... er hatte viel zu denken gehabt, nach dem Besuch von Deutschland...  
... verspottet hatte er ihn. Ihn und Gilbert.  
Aber mittlerweile tat es ihm leid. So leid das er seit 3 Nächten unentwegt gesucht hatte.  
  
Jetzt hatte er etwas. Ein alter Zauber der eventuell helfen könnte... dummer weise war er für Menschen – nicht Länder. Es gab keine Garantie das er dem Preußen nicht den letzten Rest geben würde... außerdem war es geheime Kunst und nichts was Außenstehende etwas anging. Schon gar nicht Deutsche, die nur fest daran glaubten gar nichts zu glauben und zu allem Gräuel auch noch so taten als haben sie die Rationalität gepachtet!  
  
Aber im Enddefekt waren sie alle Länder und nicht immer so eigenständig wie sie es sich wünschten. Wer weiß? Mit anderen Chefs wären er und Gilbert vielleicht enge Freunde geworden … ein paar ihrer Geschichtlichen Begegnungen kam ihm in den Sinn -  
  
oder auch nicht....  
  
Arthur lies den Kopf sinken. In seinen Gedanken sah er das fette Grinsen von Preußen. Gott er wollte ihn schlagen aber...  
  
Wer sollte Ihnen helfen wenn nicht sie selbst? Er konnte es nicht so stehen lassen, wenn es um seinen Bruder ginge.... Er würde alles für Alfred tun, auch wenn er ihn über die Hälfte der Zeit erdrosseln wollte. Dummer Amerika Baka!  
  
Wieder spielten seine Hände mit den Papier – er musste es versuchen! Sonst würde er es sich nie verzeihen und immer fragen ob er nicht doch hätte helfen können. Er griff sein Handy und wählte die Nummer von Deutschland.  
  
Er wartete lange -  
  
doch nicht umsonst.  
  
** ~*~ 29. Juli 2027 – nach Englands Anruf ~*~**  
  
Der Raum war etwas muffig als er ihn betrat. Zumindest war er das erste was Ludwig unweigerlich bemerkte, als er die Tür zur Bibliothek seines Bruders aufschloss. Natürlich hatte hier niemand gelüftet in Gilberts Abwesenheit, er selbst betrat diesen Tempel der Selbstanbetung nicht. Er hatte es immer etwas verschroben gefunden, wenn Ludwig ehrlich zu sich war. Nun war er dankbar für die gesammelten Erlebnisse und Wissensbestände seines Bruders. Er konnte ihn nicht fragen und diesen Büchern vertraute sein Bruder mit Sicherheit Dinge an die er Ludwig und anderen verschwieg.  
Er trat leise in den Raum, dennoch knarzte der Dielenboden unter seinen Schuhen. Das Gefühl in seinem Magen war flau.  
Er versuchte es abzuschütteln, ging zu der Zentralschaltung und lies alle Rollos hoch fahren so das er durch die Dachfenster etwas natürliches Licht bekam, dann lies er etwas Luft hinein. Er fühlte sich gleich etwas besser - nicht mehr als würde er im Begriff stehen eine Gruft zu plündern. Er hörte sogar etwas Vogelgezwitscher. Es machte ihn traurig und glücklich...  
Er schüttelte das Nostalgische Gefühl ab wie ein Hund Wasser und sah sich um, alles Akribisch geordnet, alle Tagebücher in Leder gebunden und gleichfarbig – zumindest je Regal. Auf den Schreibtisch nur eine Stiftmappe, Schreibfeder, Lampe und... oh wie seltsam... Gilberts aktuelles Tagebuch. Normalerweise hielt es Gilbert in seinem Schlafzimmer oder manchmal nahm er es in der Tasche mit. Hier oben landete es nur wenn er es abschreiben wollte – es ordentlich und fertig für die Regale machen. Neben dem Schreibtisch waren auch noch geschlossene Kartons ordentlich gestapelt – vermutlich Rohfassungen die schon fertig aber noch nicht... nun Ludwig wusste eigentlich nicht was Gilbert mit den Originalen anfing...?  
Der Blonde runzelte in Gedanken die Stirn und forstete im Kopf nach Antworten aber Fehlanzeige. Er hatte keine Ahnung – vielleicht verbrannte er sie? Oder vertickte sie an Archive? Immerhin war er so was wie ein Zeitzeuge...  
Wie von selbst hatte er mit einer Hand nach dem Buch gegriffen. Die andere schlich sich zu der linken oberen Schublade und klaute ein Fruchtbonbon aus einem Glas im Inneren. Er war nicht oft hier, aber wenn er rein kam griff Gilbert immer in die Schublade und warf ihn einen der Zahntöter zu – sie waren sehr lecker. Das Buch klappte sich auf, das Bonbon verschwand zwischen seinen Lippen, ganz ohne sein bewusstes zu tun. Halb auf den Tisch sitzend las er die Zeilen und musste lächeln. Es war April und Gilbert beschrieb ein Mädchen im Park der Station. Er wusste gar nicht das Gilbert öfter in den Streichelzoo ging. Es war süß aber auch lächerlich – das sein Bruder dort hin ging und die Vögel fütterte und schließlich von einer hübschen Unbekannten angesprochen wurde. Offenbar mochten sie beide Vögel. Er errötete etwas und blätterte weiter. Er mochte Gilberts unbeschwerte Schilderung. Aber er wollte keine Romantischen Avancen lesen … das wäre nicht richtig. Schnell überblättre er Mandy die Ehrenamtliche Pflegerin für das Vogelgehege. Vorsichthaber sollte er den gesamten April auslassen – Gilbert blieb nur kurz in romantischer Stimmung und da er Ludwig nichts erzählt hatte, war es wohl nichts langes gewesen. Sonst hätten sie ihre Stelldicheins unterbunden. Sie beide schätzten Treue wenn es ernst wurde mit jemanden außerhalb ihrer kleinen Welt.  
So blätterte er zum Juni:  
__________________________________________________________________________  
|                                                                                      03.Juni 2027         |  
|                                                                                                                   |  
| An mein fantastisches Ich!                                                                          |  
|                                                                                                                    |  
| Seit einigen Tagen begleitet mich ein ständiges Rauschen in den Ohren,     |  
| in etwa wie  bei einer Muschel, die man sich an das Ohr hält.                      |  
| Ich habe Ludwig nichts davon gesagt.                                                          |  
|  Fehlt mir gerade noch, dass er sich da in was hinein steigert...                    |  
| Ich denke ich werde etwas für Luddy kochen.                                               |  
|Das wärmt meine Hände und heitert ihn auf.                                                 |  
| Kartoffelbrei mit Sauerkraut und Bratwurst~*jammy*                                    |  
| Obwohl ich großartig bin, hatte ich bisher noch keine große Meinung           |  
| etwas zutun -                                                                                                |  
| Dumme Frühjahrsmüdigkeit! Nun ja morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.               |  
| in vollster Bewunderung – dein dich liebender Gilbert ♥                                 |  
|                                                                                                                        |  
| Ps: Ich bin nach wie vor cool!!!                                                                         |  
|                                                                                                                         |  
|____________________________________________________________________________ |  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
|                                                                                                       04.Juni 2027 |  
| An mein fantastisches Ich!                                                                                   |  
|                                                                                                                             |  
| Das Thermometer ist kaputt! Mir frieren bald die Hände ein und das scheiß Teil   |  
| will  mir was von 25 °C erzählen??? Geht's noch!? Hätte ich das vorher gewusst,    |  
|  wäre es kein Problem gewesen ein Neues zu kaufen, als ich mit den Hunden        |  
|  draußen war! Apropos kaufen, am Kiosk habe ich für Gilbird Studentenfutter       |  
| und Erdnussflips geholt vielleicht bringt ihn das in die Gänge.                               |  
|  Grade schläft er wieder … oder immer noch!?                                                        |  
| Scheint sich nicht bewegt zu haben seitdem ich weg war.                                       |  
|  Vielleicht lege ich mich dazu.                                                                                 |  
| Darf nicht vergessen das Zeug aus der Tasche zu holen. Luddy mag ja keine          |  
| Flips, aber das Studentenfutter wäre in Gefahr. Kesese~ Astrid hat gegen einen     |  
|Peugeot 308 gepisst! Guter Hund!                                                                           |  
| Francis in allen Ehren aber der Automarkt gehört den Deutschen!!!                         |  
|  So fantastisches Ich, ich leg mich hin. Luddy hat heute Konferenz,                         |  
| brauch ich nicht kochen. Er hat sich übrigens gestern voll gefreut, was für eine       |  
| prächtige Mahlzeit ihm sein großartiger Bruder gezaubert hat!                                 |  
| Ich kann nichts dafür ich hab`s eben voll drauf!                                                       |  
| Ich glaub ich lege mich in die Sonne, da lässt es sich aushalten, scheiße kalt hier     |  
| drin.                                                                                                                          |  
|                                                                                                                                  |  
| In Liebe, Gilbert!                                                                                                        |  
|___________________________________________________________________ _______________|  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
|                                                                                     08. Juni 2027 |  
| Meine Meinung verschwimmt.                                                            |  
| Ich habe heute Fritz Flöte gehört....                                                    |  
| das Rauschen geht nicht weg.                                                             |  
| __________________________________________________________________  |  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
|                                                                           06. November 1730 |  
| Fantastisches Ich!                                                                               |  
| Mein Fritz hat mir heute ein großes Versprechen gemacht .                |  
| Veränderung liegt in der Luft, ich spüre es ganz deutlich!                   |  
| ___________________________________________________________________|  
  
Ludwig blätterte weiter durch die Seiten. Jeder Eintrag lies ihn mehr stutzen. Es war beunruhigend wie früh schon Anzeichen zu erkennen waren! Ludwig biss sich auf den Daumen und grübelte. Wenn diese Idiot, von einem Bruder nur eher was gesagt hätte!  Aber hätte das wirklich was gebracht? Hätte er Gilbert ernst genommen oder nur gedacht er will mehr Aufmerksamkeit oder ihn erschrecken? Er hatte seinen großen Bruder immer als Selbstverständlich angenommen – jetzt kam er sich dumm vor.  
Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte sich endlich auf die Suche nach Antworten machen. Nach dem was er für Englands Zwecke brauchte! Und das würde er bestimmt nicht in Gilberts aktuellen Tagebuch finden. Er sollte wirklich damit aufhören und richtig suchen … aber...  
Sehnsüchtig schaute er auf das Buch in seinen Händen, das waren Gilberts letzten Erlebnisse und Gedanken... Die letzten Einträge waren erstaunlich kurz. Besonders dieser hier...  
____________________________________________________________________  
|                                                                                             27. Juni |  
| Gilbird ist nicht aufgewacht...                                                            |  
| ___________________________________________________________________|  
  
Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an diesen Tag erinnern. Es war schrecklich:  
  
_„Gilbert? Hey Gilbert!“, Ludwig steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Es war fast Mittag und bisher hatte er seinen Bruder noch nicht gesehen. Nun bis jetzt._  
  
_Gilbert kniete auf dem Bett eine Hand im Schoss, er trug noch immer seine Schlafsachen. Eine Jogginghose und ein graues T-Shirt das schon weit bessere Tage erlebt hatte. Ludwig kannte es gut – vorne war ein blauer, mittlerweile verwaschener, Aufdruck: 'The grates Pipel you will ever meet.'_  
_Mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger streichelte Preußen sanft Gilbird, der noch oben auf der Bettlehne in sein Kissen gekuschelt lag. Sein Bruder schien ganz vertieft – ja fast hypnotisiert. Vermutlich hatte er ihn nicht gehört._  
_Vorsichtig trat er in den Raum. Für einen Außenstehenden hätte es vermutlich komisch ausgesehen, wie ein großer Kerl wie er sich umsichtig in den Raum rein schlich. „Bruder? Gilbert hörst du? Was ist los?“, er stand jetzt so nahe das er fast meinte Gilberts Körperwärme zu spüren. Sanft beugte er sich über seine Schulter eine Hand kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken seines Bruders legend, als dieser immer noch nicht reagierte. „Hey~“, begann er sanft, „Ist etwas mit Gilbird? Ist er krank?“_  
_Sein Bruder zuckte zusammen. Ludwig wusste nicht, ob seiner Worte oder weil Gilbert ihn jetzt erst bemerkte. Kurz hielt er inne das Küken zu streicheln, nahm die Aktion aber wenige Sekunden später wieder auf, kaum merklich schüttelte der Albino den Kopf. Ludwig wurde langsam ernsthaft besorgt und betrachtete das Küken näher._  
_Die sonst flaumig gelbe Kugel schien nun dürr und verklebt. Die Stecknadelaugen waren geschlossen aber … wie eingesunken. Das Küken sah furchtbar aus um es gelinde auszudrücken. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Kehle breit und eine Ahnung schien mit gewaltigem Gewicht in seinem Hinterkopf zu haften._  
_Gilbird reagierte nicht auf das Streicheln, eigentlich sah es fast so aus als ob trotz aller Sanftheit, Gilberts Finger das Küken hin und her stieß. Kein in die Bewegung schmiegen, kein aufplustern von Gefieder... Dann traf es ihn mit einem Schlag! Gilbird war tot!_  
  
_Seine Hände waren in Gilberts Schultern gegraben. Er wusste nicht was er in diesem Augenblick fühlte. Den einzigen klaren Gedanken den er noch fassen konnte war das Sein Bruder aufhören musste! Es war fast 13 Uhr! Wer weiß wie lange Gilbert schon hier kniete und die Leiche seines Gefährten liebkoste...?_  
_„Bitte Gilbert hör auf - wir müssen ihn begraben.“, seine Finger verschärften sich in den knochigen Schultern. Als er ihn weg ziehen wollte, ruckte der Kopf seines Bruders herum. Sie starrten sich an. Die roten Augen endlos leer und tief wie ein Kohleschacht. Dann lief die Zeit weiter - der Moment war gebrochen._  
_„Komm im Garten können wir ihn begraben – ja?“, fragte Ludwig umsichtig, seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Aber endlich reagierte sein Bruder. Er zog sich los von Ludwigs Händen und griff nach Gilbird. Von seinen Händen ganz verhüllt barg er das Küken an sein Herz und stand langsam vom Bett auf. Seine nackten Füße machten leise platsch Geräusche auf den Dielen. Sanftes knarren von Holz. Die Gelenke knackten geräuschvoll von der starren Haltung._  
_Ludwig folgte seinem Bruder, der leicht gebeugt die Treppe nach unten schlich._  
_Er machte sich Sorgen, die dünnen Schlafsachen waren nicht die richtige Kleidung um ein Grab im Garten auszuheben, aber es war warm draußen. Es würde schon gehen..._  
  
_Seltsam um was die Gedanken so kreisten._  
  
_Gilbird war auch sein Freund gewesen. Aber er fühlte nichts außer die Sorge um seinen großen Bruder._  
_Verwundert blickte er auf als Gilbert nicht wie erwartet durch die Haustür trottete sondern an der Treppe vorbei in die Küche einbog. Für einen Moment hielt er inne und starrte noch von der Treppe aus in die nun leere Küchentür. Was wollte er denn dort? Ein Tuch für den Körper? Doch hoffentlich keinen Plastebeutel! „Gilbert!“, rief er alarmiert und stürzte die Treppe herab. Aus der Küchentür hörte er klirren und das klappen von Schränken._  
  
_Der Anblick den Ludwig begrüßte, sollte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis fressen wie ätzende Säure!_  
_Gilbert saß gebeugt am Tisch, vor ihm lag Gilbird auf einem Teller, die Flüglein ausgestreckt. Sein Bruder hob das Steakm_ _esser und senkte es in den mit der Gabel fixierten Flügel. Knirschen von Knochen und das quietschende Schaben von Porzellan._  
_Dann legte er die Gabel weg und steckte sich die Flügelspitze in den Mund._  
  
_Ludwigs Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er lies sich mit dem Rücken am Türrahmen hinunter rutschen … „....Gilbert....“,hauchte er tonlos und starrte entsetzt die sich entfaltende Szenearie an. Das silberne Blitzen des Messer leuchtete immer wieder auf wie sein Bruder die Klinge in den winzigen Körper versenkte. Stück um Stück._  
  
_Er musste würgen!_  
  
_Fein säuberlich trennte sein Bruder das Fleisch, wie rote Perlen hingen kleine Bluttropfen an den Schnittstellen. Ein roter Streifen war über den blassen Lippen verschmiert, klebte in den Mundwinkeln, gelber Pflaum haftete daran._  
  
_Ludwig wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte. Aber endlich war das Knirschen und Kauen verstummt, das Quitschen vom Besteck über Porzellan klang noch wie schrille Schreie in seinen Ohren._  
  
_Träge stand Gilbert auf und ging zur Spüle. Unter dem laufenden Wasser reinigte er gewissenhaft Teller, Messer und Gabel und tat sie zum Abtropfen auf den Geschirrhalter. Dann schleppte er sich in das Wohnzimmer und verschwand aus Ludwigs Sichtfeld._  
  
_Bedächtig zog er sich am Türrahmen hoch und ging zu der Spüle. Seine Füße waren wie taub und er fühlte kalten Schweiß auf seinem Körper. Sein Hemd klebte an seinem Rücken. Er stemmte sich gegen die Spüle, seine Knöchel waren Weiß gegen die Kannte gedrückt. Er sah nicht wirklich etwas außer dem Abfluss. Die vier Löcher schienen ihm fremd und gefährlich. Nach einer Weile fixierte er das Porzellan und Besteck. Wie automatisch griff er danach und warf es in den Abfalleimer._  
_Dann nahm er eine Serviette und befeuchtete sie unter dem Wasserhahn. Er ging in das Wohnzimmer._  
_Sein Bruder saß auf der Couch, die Knie fest an den Körper gezogen und starrte den ausgeschaltete Fernseher an._  
_Ein leichter Windhauch kam durch das Fenster und eine Fliege summte und zog ein paar Kreise um die Lampe, bevor sie sich auf den Obstkorb stürzte. Es war so normal - warmes Licht flutete den Raum. Mittags war hier immer Sonne - das sollte ihm nicht so grotesk vorkommen._  
_Ludwig blieb stumm wie er den Raum durchquerte und sich neben Gilbert niederließ. Als er ihn am Kinn packte und das verschmierte Gesicht zu sich drehte fühlte er nichts - außer Taubheit. Sein Bruder lies alles Geschehen. Sorgsam wischte er das Blut ab, bis die Haut wieder marklos weiß war. Gelber Flaum hing in der Serviette und eine kleine gelbe Feder. Ludwig warf sie von sich weg auf den Tisch. Dann schlang er seine Arme um Gilbert und zog ihn fest an sich._  
_Er fühlte nichts, während er in seinen Geist noch die blutigen Fingerspitzen von Gilberts linker Hand sah, wie sie kleine Stückchen von Gilbird in seinen Mund schoben._  
  
Ludwig schlug das Buch zu. Sein erster Impuls war es weg zu werfen aber... was würde das Bringen? Es rettete ihn nicht vor seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gilbert.... Gilbert hatte nichts falsch gemacht, es war nur... oh Gott er wollte nicht wieder daran denken.  
Zittrig legte er das Tagebuch auf den Schreibtisch seines Bruders. Mit den Händen schrubbte er sich über das Gesicht.  
Dieser Tag war furchtbar gewesen, er wusste nicht was er noch getan hatte, wie lange er so bei seinem Bruder saß und ihn hielt, ob sie gesprochen hatten... alles lag wie im Nebel, so undeutlich – aber die Träume! Oh diese Träume - von Fleischfetzen und Knochensplittern!  
  
Ein schluchzen würgte sich ungebeten aus seiner Kehle. Ludwig versuchte tief Luft zu holen, den Schmerz weg zu atmen bis ihn schwindlig war und sein Kopf selig leer.  
Der Raum hatte keine Fenster, aber die Uhr an der Wand tickte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt das er sie anstarrte. Eine Stunde war er schon hier – es kam ihm vor wie ein Leben.  
Er stand auf und ging auf eins der hinteren Regale zu,  wo die Bücher alt aussahen und etwas staubig. Sein Bruder war sehr reinlich, ungewöhnlich das überhaupt Staub hier war. Andererseits war Gilbert schon lange im Schlaf.  
  
Ludwig zog ein Buch hervor und prüfte das Datum - zu Jung. Er musste weiter zurück gehen. Verloren sah er sich in der Bibliothek seines Bruders um. Sie war umfangreich und Gilbert hatte die Regale nie nummeriert oder Hinweise hinterlassen, schließlich wusste der Albino wo alles war. Er brauchte kein Suchsystem um sich zurecht zu finden – so wie man auch keine Karte für seinen eigenen Kopf brauchte...  
Eigentlich sahen hier keine Bücher so alt aus wie das was er suchte...? Hatte Gil von Anfang an Tagebuch geführt? Ludwig wusste es nicht.  
  
Er schlug das in Leder gebundene Buch in der Mitte auf. Das Datum passte nicht. Dennoch glitten seine Augen über den Eintrag: „.... ein außerordentlich besonderer Tag mein Fantastisches Ich. Mein Küken macht rasante Fortschritte, ich bin so stolz auf meinem kleinen Schatz. Auch Gilbird berichtet nur Gutes. Der kleine Racker trainiert auch ganz gewissenhaft wenn ich fort bin. Keseses, nicht das es passiert das er eines Tags besser ist als ich!? Nun bis dahin ist bestimmt noch viel viel Zeit! Jetzt zumindest liegt er friedlich in meinem Bett und sabbert einen wahrhaftigen See auf mein Kissen!“, Ludwig errötete, schnell hatte er bemerkt das es um ihn ging. Gilbert hatte ihn damals oft Küken genannt, wegen den geringen Wuchs und dem sonnengelben Haar. Neugierig las er weiter. „Vielleicht liegt es daran das ich morgen wieder abreise, das er Einlas in meine Privatgemächer ersuchte und um Unterschlupf bat. Wir hielten gemeinsam das Gebet zur Nacht. Es war so lieb und süß wie er es so kindlich neben mir vorm Bett kniend vortrug: 'Müde bin ich geh zur Ruh, schlisse meine Augen zu. Vater las die Augen dein, über meinem Bettchen sein. Hab ich Unrecht heute getan, sieh es lieber Gott nicht an. Deine Gnade und Jesus Blut machen allen Schaden gut. Alle die mir sind Verwand, Gott las ruhen in deiner Hand. Alle Menschen groß und klein sollen dir befohlen sein. Kranken Herzen sende Ruhe, müde Augen schlisse zu. Lass den Mond am Himmel steh und die ganze Welt bestehn.'“, Schrift verschmierte, nasse Tropfen auf Papier. Ludwig klappte der Buch zu: „Komm kuschel dich ganz nah an mich, dann spürst du mich und ich spüre dich. Genau so nahe wie du bei mir, so ist der liebe Gott bei dir, und ich weiß... ganz genau wie mich, liebt der liebe Gott auch dich!“ Flüsterte er spröde in die leere Bibliothek. Er erinnerte sich daran, er hatte sein Nachtgebet gesprochen und plötzlich hatte Gilbert ihn hoch gerissen durch die Luft gewirbelt und an sich gedrückt, wie er sein Gebet sprach und ihn wiegte. Dann wurde er ins Bett gesteckt und Gilbert verabschiedete sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er habe noch was zu erledigen würde sich aber bald anschließen und Ludwig soll nun brav schlafen...  
  
Der Blonde lies sich gegen das Regal sinken – er schaffte das nicht! Er schaffte das emotional einfach nicht! Er brauchte Hilfe. Ludwig leckte sich die trockenen Lippen und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Gut der er es im gehen vom Tisch genommen hatte. Er brauchte... Familie – jemand anderen konnte er das hier nicht anvertrauen. Schlimm genug das er Gilberts Tagebücher las aber... es musste sein. Er brauchte seinen Erstehungsort.  
  
Innerlich versuchte er Ruhe zu sammeln. Wählte die Nummer und räusperte sich, bevor er das Knacken in der Leitung hörte. Er vertraute seiner Stimme nicht ganz, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Hallo Roderrich, schön dich gleich zu erreichen. Ich brauche deine und Elisabeths Hilfe...“  
  
„Ah!...nun es geht um Recherchen …“; Ludwig kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel, wie sollte er den Österreicher einbeziehen ohne zu viel zu sagen? Was England plante war so abwegig – fern von aller Vernunft. Das konnte er einfach niemanden anvertrauen – denn so verrückt wie es auch zu sein mag, gab es ihm dennoch Hoffnung und vielleicht … ja vielleicht auch anderen und wie könnte er sie mit sich bestrafen und bangen lassen wo sie ihren Frieden machten? Die liebten ihn auch – trotz ihrer schmerzhaften Brüche in der Vergangenheit.  
Ludwig hatte offenbar zu lange geschwiegen, Roderrich klang besorgt und fragte ob er noch dran war. „Uh, tut mir leid. Ich war kurz abgelenkt. ...was? Jaja natürlich geht es mir gut … wie nein also … oh.“Für eine Weile hörte er sich das Gezeter und den Tadel von dem Brillenträger an, unterbrach ihn dann aber doch. „Nun ich verstehe dich Roderrich und du hast recht aber das mache ich lieber allein, wobei ich tatsächlich eure Hilfe brauche ist es Gilberts Tagebücher durch zu sehen …ah …nun … Nun wartet doch mal das will ich doch erklären... Gut... nun darf ich? … ah ja... nun es ist so, ich will erfahren wo er ursprünglich her kommt... Konstanz? Nun natürlich weiß ich das Konstanz die Wiege Preußens ist aber ich meinte früher – also ganz zu Beginn. Wozu? Nun ich – ich will ihn dort hin bringen es er scheint mir richtig. Jaja ich weiß dass das schwierig wird, darum brauch ich euch ja. Helft ihr mir? Bitte? … Danke Roderrich. Vielen Dank – ich warte auf euch!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss sagen das ich kein konsequenter Schreiber bin. Ich hoffe ich werde die Geschichte durchhalten, bis zur Fertigstellung aber ich verspreche nichts!  
> Zumindest das erste Kapitel ist schon fertig und wird später noch hochgeladen.


End file.
